


Just Nathan Things

by nately



Series: Little Things [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Not So Funny Joke, What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar, wtf nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do for a Klondike bar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nathan Things

Damn Nathan for making Warren stand outside in the sweltering heat to watch his car. Bastard is too damn paranoid! All he's doing is getting snacks!

Finally, Nathan exits the corner store…

...but with only **one** ice cream in hand.

“...Nathan?? Where's _my_ ice cream??”

Said boy just nonchalantly walks to his car and hops in, a disgruntled Warren following. “I don't have t’buy you nothing.”

“It's like, a hundred degrees out! And you're filthy rich!” Warren argues while wiping the sweat from his forehead with his wrist. But Nathan smirks and holds up the name brand ice cream bar in Warren's face.

“ _What would you do for a Klondike bar?_ ” Nathan sings.

This fucker…

Warren's face splits into into a grin. Two can play at that game.

“Well,” Warren starts with the best baritone voice he could muster. And it actually comes out quite sexy if you asked him. “Whatever you want me to.” And he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

But Nathan, a pure hater and unappreciative of artful sexual advances, rolls his eyes and starts the car.

Warren leans back in the passenger seat and stares longingly at the ice cream. Nathan's even biting deliberately hard just to tease.

“Okay then, what would _you_ do for a Klondike bar?”

Nathan blinks, and takes a few seconds to actually think for a plausible answer.

“I'd kidnap someone.”

Warren gawks. “Dude! Kidnapping jokes aren't funny!”

Nathan shrugs and finishes off the ice cream. “It worked for me.”

Warren fears he'll never completely understand his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, what if Nathan actually did drug, kidnap girls, and bring them to Mark JUST SO HE COULD HAVE A KLONDIKE BAR??
> 
> I hope that's canon. Please let that be canon.


End file.
